Brazil
(Brazilian National Anthem) |image_map = Brazil map.png |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_estimate = 209,129,000 |currency = (R$) (BRL) |established = October 5th, 1988 |established_date1 = September 7th, 1822 |established_event1 = from the |established_date2 = August 29th, 1825 |established_event2 = |established_date3 = November 15th, 1889 |established_event3 = |established_date4 = November 11th, 1903 |established_event4 = |established_date5 = October 5th, 1988 |established_event5 = }} Brazil is the largest country in both and the region. It is the world's fifth largest country by geographical area and the sixth by population. It is the largest Lusophone country in the world, and the only one in the Americas. It is bordered on the north by , , and the French overseas region of ; on the northwest by Colombia; on the west by Bolivia and ; on the southwest by Argentina and and on the south by . The Brazilian economy is the world's ninth largest by and eighth largest by . A member of the group, Brazil has one of the world's fastest growing major economies, with its economic reforms giving the country new international recognition and influence. It is mentioned many times in the Grand Theft Auto series. 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *All the newspaper from Liberty Tree comes from Brazil, as seen in the article "Liberty Tree Wins Award. No New Information." ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *A Brazilian flag can be seen at a store near the The Greasy Chopper. *Brazil is mentioned in the song Breaks by Kurtis Blow in the Wildstyle radio station. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In San Fierro, the waxing clinic Fud's Brazilian Waxing, provides, as implied, Brazilian waxing. *Herr Gruber's Spa is an international spa business owned by Herr Gruber, who has opened spas all around the world, including countries as Germany, and Brazil. The business can be heard on radio station commercials. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Carioca Latin Dance is a Brazilian dancing school. *There are grocery stores called Verdi. This is a misspelling of "verde", which means "green" in Portuguese, Spanish, Italian and Romanian. HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *There is a Brazilian store located in Hove Beach, Broker. *There is a pedestrian model that speaks Brazilian Portuguese. He appears to be a young, light-skinned, Latino man who usually wears a blue or brown denim jacket, a hoodie, or a large t-shirt/sports jersey over a longer-sleeved shirt. He is always wearing light or dark blue jeans with sneakers or boots. He may have a bald head or cropped hair. This model is also shared by a pedestrian who speaks Puerto Rican Spanish. He is commonly found in neighborhoods that have significant Latino populations (East Holland, Northwood, South Bohan, Cerveza Heights, Acter, Tudor). **There is a also second pedestrian model that speaks Brazilian Portuguese. He appears as an older, tan-skinned, Latino man who usually wears a hoodie zipped half-way up or a sleeveless shirt with chains, cargo shorts with long socks or jeans with sneakers, and may or may not wear a head bandanna. This model is also shared by a drug dealing pedestrian who speaks Spanish. The most common place to find him is uptown Algonquin (North Holland, East Holland and Northwood). Both of these pedestrians, while primarily speaking Brazilian Portuguese, also use words and phrases in English in their dialogue, albeit spoken with a Rio de Janeiro accent. *The vipluxuryringtones.com site states that the "Flat Line" SFX ringtone was recorded from an actual person's death, and that the person died from a Brazilian sexual trasmitted disease. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *The song "Kid Conga" by Daniel Haaksman is in Brazilian Portuguese. It plays on Electro-Choc. *Max Cavalera, the host of Liberty City Hardcore radio station, is Brazilian. **He is also the co-founder and was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of , a Brazilian rock band featured on this station. *Arnaud used to hang out with Brazilian prostitutes. *During the mission "Departure Time", Luis Fernando Lopez suggests that Gay Tony should move to Brazil. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Caipira Airways is a Brazilian airline. "Caipira" means redneck in Brazilian Portuguese, although it could be a reference to a famous drink called "Caipirinha". *Brazil is shown in a financial graphic during the film Meltdown as the third most powerful economy in the world just behind the United Kingdom and the United States. *On the Epsilon Program website, it is stated that the cult plans on a new House of Worship for São Paulo. *A pedestrian can be found saying he is espiritually Brazilian, he is commonly found around West Vinewood and Burton's Los Santos Customs. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added an Brazil Chute Bag to the game. *The Marshall can be purchased with a Brazilian paint job. *In GTA Online, players can customize their Yacht with a Brazilian flag. *The song "Rhythm of the Night", featured in Non-Stop-Pop FM, is sung by the brazilian singer , the vocalist of the band . *On the Enhanced Version of the game, the song "No Balanço da Canoa" by has been added. It can be listened on WorldWide FM. *The Pistol and the Heavy Revolver are based on weapons made by , a Brazilian gun manufacturer. Navigation Category:Countries Category:Latin American countries